


Some Quiet Nights

by Kunabee



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Other, POV Second Person, and for good reason, and so many diavolo stans, there is zero romancing of diavolo in game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunabee/pseuds/Kunabee
Summary: You can't sleep. Diavolo can't either, and he makes good company.(Takes place between lessons 9 and 10)
Relationships: Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Some Quiet Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndeadRelived](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRelived/gifts).



> A promised one-shot for UndeadRelived showing some Diavolo love.
> 
> Diavolo is a pretty good guy, after all.

After a few months in the Devildom, you were more or less used to it.

Being here wasn't _easy_ , by any means. Sure, there was Solomon, but _he_ had powers and you couldn't help but feel like he was a trickster. There were also the angels, and while you knew you could _trust_ Simeon and Luke, they couldn't _relate_ to you.

Sometimes you were left with your head spinning and nothing was making any sense whatsoever. The education you received at RAD was _not_ traditional by any means. Or, well - it probably was traditional for _demons_. So you did things like taking a walk near the House of Lamentation when there was no-one with you. It was risky - any demon may look at you and decide 'yum, dinner!' - but you had never encountered anyone foolish enough to take that risk when you were _that_ close to the seven demon brothers.

The palace, you figured as you escaped the 'retreat', would be much the same. You drew in a deep breath, letting the cold nighttime air of the Devildom fill your lungs. The brothers were always so loud, and sometimes you just needed a break. Really, the only one you weren't scared of was Mammon.

You'd noticed. No matter how angry Mammon got or how much abuse he took, he never lost control of his powers. _Everyone_ else had. But that didn't mean you didn't like them - Beel, for example, made you laugh _and_ bought you food and you pretty much couldn't argue with that. Sure, you were nervous when he was hungry that he'd eat _you_ , but most of the time he was pleasant company. They all were, in different ways. All of them radically different personalities and people, and all of them... _good_.

But it didn't make life living among them any easier. Lucifer was terrifying at the best of times, filled with threats and undercurrents; Mammon was... gods, Mammon; Asmodeus was full of himself; Levi brought a whole new meaning to the word 'introvert'. And they were all demons, with demonic ways of being.

You leaned over an iron fence by a lake, sighing as you looked out over at the waters.

"Ah, I didn't expect you to be here," said a calm and regal voice, your name trailing on his tongue. You turned towards Diavolo, and you gave a short, small bow as had become your habit.

He smiled all genially, the genuineness of his hopes for the Devildom showing through his every action. You hadn't had much time to interact with Diavolo one on one, and you took advantage of it now, even if the two of you would be in quiet peace.

"A little bit risky to be out by yourself, isn't it?" he asked, standing next to you. His position was a mix of casual and formal, muscles visible through the perfect cut of his bright red suit. You leaned forward again, looking at the prince from the corner of your eye.

"Maybe," you acquiesced, "But sometimes I just need to get away."

"I know the feeling," he agreed, his voice soft. You let the silence stretch a little bit before you spoke up again.

"The brothers are... complicated. And sometimes overwhelming. Not to say I don't like them, because I do, but it feels like I'm trying to clean up the messes they caused. They're always fighting, bickering... like siblings, so there's still that _love_ there, but it's too much sometimes," you said, "And Mammon is _constantly_ all over me, he _never_ leaves me alone. And it'd be great if I could have a normal conversation with Asmodeus without him _hitting_ on me, or be able to talk to Satan without dealing with his glares." You rubbed your forehead.

Diavolo nodded. "It does sound complicated," he said sympathetically. "But you've been doing a really great job despite all of that. Lucifer tells me you've been making good progress with your tasks and keeping up with your classes."

"Lucifer did? Really?" you asked, laughing, "He's so... grumpy all the time. To be honest... he terrifies me." You couldn't help but shudder.

"Lucifer is... exactly as complicated as you said," Diavolo said, chuckling. "He's been my right-hand man for a long time. I don't know what I'd do without him, to be honest. But he's very protective of his brothers, and if anyone or anything seems like a threat... well."

"I'm not a threat to anyone," you protested. Diavolo turned, looking at you straight-on. You matched his position.

"I don't think you are," he agreed, "But you are a magnet for trouble." His smile was warm and kind, his tone equally so, and he offered his hand. You took it. Even through the gloves, his hand was warm where he squeezed your hand. "Shall we head back now? Both of us could use some sleep."

"I'm not ready yet," you said in a soft voice, easing your hand away from his and taking a step back. You hugged yourself, the air feeling suddenly charged. "I need just a few more minutes."

"Then walk with me," Diavolo said, his voice equally soft.

You nodded, taking his hand again and the two of you walked side-by-side through the gardens of his palace. There was nobody else around, just the two of you. You felt yourself relaxing, letting your guard down. Eventually, your wanderings took you back to the front door. You sighed as you pulled your hand from his, straightening your shoulders and preparing yourself to get the third degree from your roommates. He grabbed your hand again and said your name with a note of longing.

"Wait," he said softly, "Just..." The prince took a deep breath, smiled at you. "Don't feel any obligation to me, but... may I kiss you? I've wanted to for a while now, but we never seem to find any time by ourselves."

You had to pinch yourself, wondering if you were dreaming. The sharp shock of pain told you you weren't. "I, uh... want to kiss you too," you agreed.

Diavolo leaned forward, capturing your lips with his. His lips were as warm as his hand was, warmer even, and you kissed him in turn. The contact is brief but sweet, and the two of you are both smiling and blushing.

"Sleep well," the prince said, disappearing inside. You looked out to the gardens. The Devildom really _was_ beautiful... With that thought, you head inside too. No doubt you'll have sweet dreams _tonight_.

**Author's Note:**

> now back to my longer ficts. i'm sure another oneshot or two will pop up but for now i'm in the hell of 'trying not to give in to writer's block'.


End file.
